ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Papaya Island
A place on Earth, located east of the Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is the location of the World Martial Arts Tournament. This island is named after the tropical fruit, the papaya. You may battle here. * Cero Klein * Ophanim * Shin Articost * Battle Slot 4 Story Mission - Premonitions Oriana appeared at the battleground, awaiting her opponents Zexiron and Moeru. She hummed to herself as she waited, glancing around. Zexiron falls from the sky, landing in front of Oriana before getting into a fighting stance and realizing that Moeru wasn't there, so he puts it away. "Where's the swordsman?" Trevelyan glides through the air above the Papaya Island Battlefield, when his senses detect two individuals. Having not seen a decent fight in ages, he decided to descend down in the background. Trevelyan landed resting his right foot on an overgrown leaf from a Banana Tree. ''Well this should get interesting...though I wonder who they're calling out for...''Trevelyan rubbed his chin as the pair waited for an apparent 3rd fighter. It didn't take long for Oriana to sense Trevelyan, and she suddenly appeared right in front of him, blinking into existence two feet from his face. "Oh, hey there! Have you seen Moeru around? Looks like this?" She asks, holding up a picture. Had but a moment to yaw before one of the pair appeared in front of him. With a haphazardly executed back roll, he rolled off his perch and hung onto one of the branches. "I have not unfortunately. Perhaps they are on their way?" Trevelyan soft shrugged having no real idea who this person, or the person in the photograph actually were. "You'll have to excuse her, she's not from around here. Neither am I, but I do say you look pretty strong." Zexiron said grabbing his sword's hilt, not removing it from his back. "How's about a quick spar?" Oriana observed Trevelyan, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, he looks tough. Since Moeru's not here...why not?" Trevelyan pulled himself up from his one-handed hang back up amongst the foliage and to the top. "It's ok. If what Bastion told me so long ago, is that everyone has come from everywhere. So I'm not too surprised by her rather upfront inquiry about what I could only surmise was a friend of hers. He limbered up his body by doing various stretches and warm up exercises similar to that of a radio exercise. "I'm always happy to oblidge a bit of practical application of combative techniques and manuevers...erm." Trevelyan paused momentarily. "Yes why not." He chuckled lightly. "A shame Moeru didn't show up, it would have made things a lot more interesting. Four-way fights are awesome!" Oriana replied, landing on the ground. Without warning, there was a flicker of power that could be sensed from above, rapidly approaching. "Uh, that's...not Moeru." Oriana spoke. "I've never sensed this energy before. Seems like it'll be a four way fight after all though." Zexiron said hoping for the best and pulling his sword from his back getting ready for combat. Trevelyan started to grin lightly as his usual warm prior to a fight had come to heir conclusion. "Things have definitely gotten more interesting now. Perhaps it was good faith that I left my training location." Trevelyan waited with hands behind his back at the arrival of the final contender. Whatever was generating the power rapidly became visible, a streak like a meteor falling down and slamming into the ground in front of the group - in fact, it almost landed on Oriana, but she got out of the way fast enough. A significant amount of dirt was kicked up, obscuring the object. Zexiron got into a battle stance, ready for the next contender. "Hope you guys are alright down there. Trevelyan chuckled at the object that just crash-landed. "For all we know...it could be one of those friendly alien breeds. Yet, Trevelyan was slowly shifting his weight upon the new rival's arrival. Without warning, a blast of energy was flung towards the group - easily dodged, of course. "Definitely not friendly!" Oriana replied, stepping into a combat stance as the dust cleared, revealing their foe. "Guess not!" Trevelyan lept off his perch on the Banana Tree as he rushed the foe who didn't even have the courtesy to introduce himself before firing off at the group. Story Battle Zexiron * Health: 236,250/245,000 * Speed: 170 * Strength: 191 (210.1) * Stamina: 692/800 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Mana: 0 * Effects: 10% Strength, 25% Weapon Damage, 25% Physical Damage, Every 2 consecutive attacks that hit inflict a .5% bleed. * Equipment: Bloodscythe Broadsword, Basic Sword, Combat Gloves * Blast 1: Eclipse Slash * Blast 1: Twilight Thorn * Blast 2: Phantom Fist * Blast 2: Darkness Mixer * Signature: N/A * Signature Transformation: Dance of Blood Oriana * Health: 231,250/240,000 * Speed: 191 238.75 * Strength: 191 276.95 * Stamina: 670/700 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Mana: 300,000/300,000 * Effects: +45% Strength, +25% Speed, +70% Arcane Damage, Halved Mana Usage * Equipment: Water Powerful Manual x2, Time Patrol Armor Damage, Mystic Scepter * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Kiai * Blast 2: Holiness Break * Signature: Lux Aeterna * Signature Transformation: Radiance * Ultimate: Gekiretsu Shin'oh'hou Trevelyan * Health: 427,800/440,000 * Strength: 142 164.72 * Speed: 101 117.16 * Stamina: 396 * Mana: 320,000 319,1000/400,000 * Blast Gauge: 0 * Equipment: Mana Ring * Effects: Saiyan Purebreed (+25% Physical Damage), Enlightenment: Way of the Open Palm (+16% Speed, +16% Strength, +16 multiplier to Non-Weapon Physical Attacks, Resistance Piercing of 16%, Shield Crush of 32%) * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Blast 2: Meteor Strike * Signature: * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit * Signature Transformation: Enlightenment: Way of the Open Palm Stance The Pursuer *Health: 468,761.922/600,000 *Speed: 350 *Strength: 350 420 *Stamina: 1,332/1,500 *Blast Gauge: 3/5 *Mana: 0/0 *Effects: +20% Strength, +25% Ki Damage, 25% Physical Resistance, 0% Ki Resistance, 50% Arcane Resistance, 0.5% Bleed *Equipment: Moonlit Blade, Sunlit Shield *Blast 1: Sunlight Charge *Blast 1: Moonlight Charge Active *Blast 2: Sunlight Slash *Blast 2: Moonlight Slash *Signature: Divided Strike Fight! *Turn Order: Trevelyan, Pursuer, Oriana, Animus *Trevelyan rushed the thing with lefts and rights, measuring up this man's pacing (10 Basic Attacks - No Weapons) hit, 4,260 Damage *The Pursuer immediately turned to Trevelyan, its' blade flaring up a brilliant blue Charge before it slashed at him 9 times. hit, 78,750 Damage *"Damn, that looked like it hurt! You're a Saiyan, right? You can transform? I'd really recommend that right now!" Oriana shouts out over the battle, before activating Burning Heart Level 5 and casting Chaos Fire Level 1 on the Pursuer. 30,000 Damage, No Burn *"Guess we're really in for it!" Zexiron said charging at the Pursuer, slashing it a total of 10 times with his dual swords. hit, 0.5% Bleed, 23,636.25 Damage *Trevelyan recoiled a bit from the strikes sliding back to a stop. "I guess you're right." Trevelyan was gathering energy slowly, as his a soft illumination was beginning to grow about his limbs. It was rather difficult to gather arcane energy between strikes, but it was something he was doing never the less. Trevelyan lept at the Pursuer and thrashed his fists and kicks against him once more (10 Punches/Kicks) hit, 1,775 Damage *The Pursuer swung its' blade towards Trevelyan, a blue bolt flying towards him Slash Miss. Immediately afterwards, it swung three times at each opponent. hit Trevelyan, 1 hits Oriana, 1 hits Zexiron 8,750 to each. *Oriana flung her hands out, casting five Fire Wisp Level 5 spells in an attempt to reduce the power of its' blows. hit, 5% Burn, 36,000 Damage. "It's getting weaker!" *Zexiron flicked his wrists as he dashed towards the Pursuer again, slashing at it 10 more times in an attempt to get through. hit 4727.25 Damage *Trevelyan's hands hummed vibrantly suddenly, as the arcane energies he was gathering during this battle finally reached it's optimal coalescense with his ki. His stance shifted into a more open palm manner. "Then I guess it's time to put the pressure on whomever this is! Like a rampaging gorilla, he started tearing into the Pursurer with rapid fire lefts and right strikes! (Activate Signature Transformation: Enlightenment, 9 Basic Punches/Kicks) hit, 24,839.776 Damage *The Pursuer's blade starts glowing red-hot Charge before it turns to face Trevelyan, now considering him a serious threat, and slashing 9 times. hit, 56,700 Damage *Oriana casts Strange Water Level 5 on Trevelyan, then casts Biometric Recharge Level 5 on herself, then skips the rest of her turn. *Zexiron dashes in for another 5 slashes to the Pursuer, before stopping to take a breath skipping the rest of his turn. Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds